


you're going to love me for my mind, too

by Etherea



Series: Multiship Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Bucky Barnes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherea/pseuds/Etherea
Summary: Day 2: Lingerie
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Multiship Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947865
Kudos: 15





	you're going to love me for my mind, too

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Winterhawk  
> Written: In the daylight! A bit. And then very late at night.  
> Author: Still sleepy
> 
> Legit not even proofread.

Even after so long being himself again, whenever Bucky took a hit in battle that knocked him out, it was the Soldier who woke first. 

_ Fluorescent lighting, monitors beeping; medical setting. No restraints. No...clothes. Right. Recon first. Disconnect monitors. Find pants. Find an exit. Noise from the hallway; conceal and prepare to ambush. _

Somewhere under the calculated checklist of Escape/Evade/Extract procedures, the part of his brain where Bucky lived registered the voice as a familiar one. Not a captor, probably, since everyone he knew who’d ever done him wrong had died, as far as he knew. And not a nurse. He could use a nurse, considering the growing red patch on the front of his hospital gown. 

_ Low priority - no imminent risk of death or dismemberment,  _ said the Soldier. 

_ Uh, no,  _ Bucky protested, _ high priority, I don’t take bleeding as casually as I used to.  _ He shook himself, and tried to get back towards the bed, but he wasn’t in control of those systems yet. That familiar voice was getting louder, and metal and flesh hands alike clenched in anticipation. 

_ Down, boy! _ Bucky shouted at himself, to no damn effect. 

“Alright Buckaroo, I got your cable working, I got your nudie mags, I got some mens underwear catalogues because the literature selection was a little lacking in inclusivity, I got...uh, where the hell did my patient go?” 

The Soldier pounced.    


* * *

Clint strode into the room, arms full of snacks and games, which he dropped the second he saw the doctor restitching Bucky’s leg wound. 

“I leave for forty minutes and you not only wake up, you rip your stitches?”

“Get my Switch off the floor, you better hope those Cheetos cushioned its fall.”

“Tony what the hell, you were supposed to be taking care of him!”

“Excuse you, your boyfriend  _ assaulted _ me.”

“Oh yeah, blame the survivor of the mad doctor’s experiments for reacting poorly to waking up in hospital.”

“BUCKY!” Clint was the one who finally got loud enough to shock the other two into silence. The doctor, who had kept his cool remarkably well in a room full of shouting superheroes, tied off the last stitch and laid a dressing over it. 

“Ah, blessed silence. Don’t tear those again please, Agent Barnes, you’re running out of skin to put new stitches into. Agent Barton, keep these two apart please. I don’t want to hear from any of you for at least two weeks.” 

The startled silence lasted until the doctor had disposed of his bloody gloves and left the room. As it clicked shut, Clint ducked to grab the Switch, and tossed it on the bed as he took Bucky’s face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, how long ago did you wake up? You hit Tony? How bad is your leg? I didn’t bring all your games, do you want me to go get that bird one?” He punctuated each question with a kiss, until Bucky was grinning. Tony’s scowl, however, remained. 

“He didn’t  _ hit _ me, he jumped on my back like a fucking  _ leopard _ , got blood on this Brioni, shaved a few more years off my life.”

“Ah, yeah, but how long is a guy who drinks like you do gonna live anyway?” Bucky shot back. “You must be most of the way pickled by now.” 

“Listen, not all of us can have magic Peter Pan powers.”

Clint looked up from Bucky’s neck, which he had been working over with dedication and enthusiasm befitting a trained operative of his renown. “I appreciate you taking the brunt of Bucky’s awakening. He’s not a morning person, especially not when he’s coming out of unconsciousness in the afternoon. Now, can we have a little privacy?”

If Tony’s eyebrows could have gone any higher, they would have. He uncrossed his arms and stalked to the door of the room. 

“Ten minutes, Arsenic. That’s as long as I reckon I can hold these nurses off from coming in to double check the doc’s work. Do your unseemly thing.” He looked back and grinned at their baffled expressions, and shut the door behind him. 

“Arsenic? That’s the most sideways compliment I can think of. I don’t use poison arrows. Or was he talking to you? Buck? What am I not getting?” Clint looked down at Bucky’s increasingly horrified face. He was holding his leg, thumb dipping into the crease of his thigh to brush the top of the wound dressing. Reaching down, Clint’s long, cool fingers ghosted over his inner thigh. “You took a chunk of shrapnel in the femoral artery. We had to give you a field transfusion just to keep you...just to get you to the hospital.” Clint’s tone was as light as his touch, but there was a tremor in his voice that he’d never have allowed his hands to show. “Me ‘n’ Steve, we gave you enough juice to get you by. Just had to get it out before you healed around it. I woulda had to start making more jokes about the parts of my boyfriend that are hard as steel, and you know me, if I started I never would have stopped.”   
  


Bucky moved his hand to press against the back of Clint’s. “Thank you.” His rare unvarnished honesty was rewarded with a shaky smile that he couldn’t quite bring himself to return. He withdrew his hands, burying his face in them. 

“Hey, Bucky, sweetheart, what’s wrong? You’re gonna be fine.” The response was muffled, and the plates of the metal arm creaked with suppressed tension. “Talk to me,” Clint implored. 

“He  _ knows, _ ” came the answer, from between gritted teeth. 

“About us? Honey, our first post-battle kiss got livestreamed from three different angles. I think everyone knows about us.”

“Not us,  _ me _ ! He...when I came in for this...they would have...it’s why he called you…he must have  _ seen. _ ” 

Clint quirked a brow. “Did you figure out the Arsenic joke and you’re not going to clue me in? Rude.”

“It’s a movie reference.”

“Hold up, Stark made a movie reference that  _ you _ get and  _ I  _ don’t?! Call The Human Torch, hell has frozen over and we need to defrost it!”

“It’s a movie from the forties. Arsenic and...Old Lace.”

Clint’s brow remained up, lips moving as he turned the words over, until understanding finally dawned. 

“Oh. Lace. Uh, yeah, we uh...we all know, actually.”

“Ah _ jeez! _ ” 

“Relax, Buck, it’s hardly the weirdest thing we’ve seen on a mission. Remember that time Bruce got mind controlled and started singing Kermit songs?”

“This wasn’t a mutant messing with me!”

“Or that time Tony realised halfway through a fight that he still had a condom on his dick?”

“I...I don’t remember that, but it’s still not as bad as...this!” Bucky gestured at his robe-clad crotch which, at the beginning of the fight that had injured him, had been covered in sapphire blue lace. . 

“They were really nice knickers. It was a shame to cut them off you, but Steve insisted. He’s a bit of a closet perv, if you ask me. Wouldn’t have taken that much longer to wiggle them off your legs.”

“Can you just leave me here to die of shame in peace?”

“Well, I  _ could, _ ” Clint backed up towards the end of the bed. “But you’d be missing one hell of a show. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuh so I spent a lot of time writing shenanigans and never got to the actual porn. I guess this entry will have two chapters. Eventually. Stand by for smut. 
> 
> Title is a quote from [Arsenic and Old Lace](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0036613/), which was released the year before Bucky fell from the train. Extremely considerate of history to have arranged itself thus so that I could make this niche movie reference.


End file.
